Opuestos
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Por más que nadie lo creyera, fueran tan diferentes y quizá se tratara de algo prácticamente imposible, ¿quién dice que no podía pasar? Aunque tendrían más problemas de los que se imaginaban y un trabajo extra al tener que ocultarlo de todo el mundo. Kardia/Shion. AU.


Aquí, volviendo después de mis "vacaciones" de los fanfics... Nah, mentira. Pero admito que estuve largo tiempo sin ganas de sentarme a escribir, no tengo razón, simplemente son cosas que pasan. Ni prendía la computadora. De a poquito iré retomando mis deberes.

Hoy les traigo droga en forma de este fanfic(?) No, en serio. No tiene otra definición más que droga y capricho, mío por supuesto. El cielo y el Olimpo son mis límites.

Advertencias: Kardia/Shion. Gay. AU. Cosas volando por los aires. Rayos, luces led. Más drogas.

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami, Teshirogi y quizás un poco del Afip.

* * *

– _Vergüenza que no se puede ocultar_ –

Con los años de vida que tenía, Sage consideraba que había visto muchas cosas, pero no todas. Estaba ampliamente seguro de que el mundo albergaba montones maravillas y rarezas que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse o pensar en la posibilidad de contemplarlas. Sí, estaba muy seguro de eso. Sin embargo, no dejó de estar sorprendido con lo que se encontró al entrar a su casa.

Sólo colocó la llave en la cerradura y abrió tranquilamente. Había sido un día fructífero en su trabajo y decidió darse el gusto de llegar antes, los beneficios de ser el jefe. Normalmente hacía horario completo y de esa forma daba el ejemplo, pero en esa ocasión pensó en que le sentaría bien llegar temprano. Según sus cálculos, en casa estarían Shion y Yuzuriha. Sus sobrinos debían haber vuelto de la escuela hace rato. Hakurei nunca estaba en esos horarios y Manigoldo debía encontrarse en la universidad.

Vivía junto a su hermano hace algún tiempo ya. Desde que éste regresó con sus hijos del Tíbet. Para Sage era un placer tenerlos ahí más que como sólo una ocasional visita. Yuzuriha era una muchacha bella y encantadora. Para sólo contar con quince años, parecía una mujer hecha y derecha, pero su mirada dulce denotaba su verdadera edad. Cada atributo de la joven era razón para despertar los celos de su padre. Hakurei veía a Yuzuriha como una joya y era el encargado de espantar cualquier posible pretendiente, aunque ella se quejara. Incluso con Shion era así, por más que fuera más grande y hombre, lo protegía sin dudar, aunque fuera innecesario. Shion tenía diecisiete años y era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo, casi siempre tenía un semblante tranquilo, pero también era dueño de un carácter tenaz, al igual que de un encanto singular.

Hakurei era celoso por miedo que alguien le arrebatara a sus hijos y los lastimara. Sage no entendía esto porque él sólo tenía a Manigoldo, quien más que causarle celos le daba disgustos. Así que en ese terreno poco podía comprender a su hermano, pero sí sabía cómo era.

¿Por qué recordaba esto? Por lo que vio al entrar a su casa.

Tosió un poco mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Shion se acomodó la ropa, como si quitara polvo que no existía en la prenda, moviéndose nerviosamente. Sage caminó por la sala de su casa con tranquilidad, observando cómo su sobrino dudaba en decir algo o levantarse de ese sillón donde aún permanecía sentado, pero sí se había separado un palmo de la persona junto a él.

Al principio creyó que había visto mal, aunque la imagen fuera de lo más clara, pero las acciones torpes de Shion por la pena del momento y su cara llena de colores se lo confirmó. Lo miró por un instante, sin estar seguro de haberlo visto así en algún momento, y luego a esa otra persona ahí presente. ¿Qué hacía con ese chico? Una de sus cejas se arqueo como si aún dudara, pero Sage sabía lo que vio. Su sobrino Shion sentado en uno de los sofá de la casa, abrazado muy cómodamente y compartiendo un beso ni más ni menos que con Kardia.

—Tío, yo... Ehm... Llegaste antes —Shion aún trataba de calmar su respiración agitada y los nervios del momento que no dejaban de carcomerle.

Sage lo miró impávido y guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando a ambos jóvenes.

—Sí —dijo finalmente con su voz firme como siempre—. Decidí salir antes, espero no interrumpir.

—A decir verdad, viejo, sí interrumpiste. Estábamos en el medio de algo.

—¡Kardia! —le reprendió Shion, pero el nombrado ni se inmutó. Tampoco había vacilado o se veía intranquilo, cosa que le llamó bastante la atención.

—Me di cuenta —Sage giró su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar—. Estaré en la cocina.

No dijo nada más, pero su tono de voz y esas simples palabras lo decían todo. Shion ya estaba muy acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su tío, lo entendió a la perfección.

—Kardia, tienes que irte —sentenció mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? —mencionó disgustado—. Si nos vio y ni siquiera le importó.

—¡Claro que le importó! —Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantar la voz o golpearlo en ese instante—. Sólo vete y después hablamos, ¿sí?

Una nueva protesta estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios, pero la calló. A regañadientes, se fue con la promesa de que más tarde podrían comunicarse. Sabía que el anciano preguntaría sobre lo que pasó y no es que a Kardia le importara realmente, sino que le daba mucha curiosidad. Tantos años conociendo a Sage y era la primera vez que lo veía tan... ¿sorprendido? Quizás esa no era la palabra.

Por su parte, Shion sintió una gota de sudor frío bajando por su sien mientras miraba la puerta de la cocina. Sabía que debía entrar y hablar con su tío, pero las piernas no le respondían. No tenía cara para mirarlo, pero estaba en la obligación de explicarse y lo sabía.

Armádose de valor, empujó la puerta de madera y ahí se encontró con aquel hombre. Sage ni siquiera se inmutó por su llegada, sólo se sentó en la mesa frente a una tasa de té. Divisó una segunda tasa y asumió que era para él. Como sospechó, se venía una charla inevitablemente. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Shion se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento, ahogándose en el silencio de ese espacio.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir? "Lo siento, tío Sage. No quería que me vieras haciendo eso en casa, pero no pensé que llegarías". No, en definitiva necesitaba pensar un mejor discurso.

—No tienes por qué estar nervioso —Sage se adelantó hablando con la voz calmada y sin ningún atisbo de molestia, sonaba como siempre—. No planeo darte un sermón o decir algún diálogo dramático sobre lo que pasó, de eso se encarga Hakurei en esta familia.

Aquellas palabras sacaron una débil sonrisa en Shion, pero al instante la borró pensando en lo dicho por su tío.

—¿Le dirás? —preguntó, refiriéndose a su padre.

Sage tardó unos momentos en responder, los cuales fueron eternos para Shion. Tomó unos sorbos de su té mientras meditaba al respecto.

—¿Qué se supone que debería decirle?

Esa pregunta desconcertó un poco al muchacho, tanto que parpadeó un par de veces sin poder evitarlo.

—Sobre que... me viste con Kardia —Las últimas palabras las dijo muy bajas, quizá por miedo a que alguien llegara de repente y escuchara o porque aún era difícil asimilar la idea.

—Antes de eso me gustaría que me dijeras algo sobre ti y _ese muchacho_ —Para Sage, era extraño llamar a Kardia de esa forma, puesto que lo conocía desde pequeño, pero la situación era sería y lo ameritaba.

Shion tragó saliva en ese instante y un millón de pensamientos circularon juntos en su mente. Tenía montones de cosas para decir y a la vez no era capaz de formular palabra. Además de que sentía que cualquier argumento que dijese lo dejaría parado de una forma negativa, aunque el silencio que estaba manteniendo no era muy diferente.

—No sé... —balbuceó un poco con la vista fija en su té—. No sé qué debería decir.

—Sólo lo básico —contestó Sage sin cambiar su semblante—. ¿Son amigos?

Esa pregunta quizá era un tanto estúpida, pero necesaria. Lo que vio dejaba en evidencia más que una simple amistad, pero Sage ni siquiera sabía que Kardia y Shion habían cruzado más de dos palabras. Por lo que creía una buena decisión empezar por algo simple.

—No —dijo Shion después de unos instantes y no agregó nada más, por lo que se vio en la obligación de proseguir.

—¿Salen juntos?

La tensión en el rostro de su sobrino se incrementó y no necesitaba ser ningún experto o su pariente para notarlo.

—Algo así.

—¿Cómo que "algo así", Shion? —Estaba intentando tener paciencia, pero los rodeos en las discusiones o charlas no eran su estilo. No quería ser exigente, pero Shion no cooperaba—. Sales con él o no, explícate.

—Es que... —Se mordió los labios un segundo mientras pensaba qué decir mirando la mesa—. Nunca nos hemos llamado "novios" o esas cosas, pero sí nos vemos y hacemos... eso que ya viste.

La respuesta le resultó demasiado vaga y ambigua para su gusto. No habían logrado avanzar nada.

—¿Es sólo una aventura? —Esos términos le parecían vulgares, más siendo Shion con el que hablaba, pero no encontró otra forma de describir la situación.

—Tampoco es tan banal.

La respuesta de Shion lo tomó desprevenido. Se encontró callado mientras lo observaba con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada aún agachada. Ahí, Sage tuvo la leve idea de que quizá ni su mismo sobrino aún era capaz de expresar lo que sentía por ese muchacho, porque esos ojos vidriosos y esa expresión que portaba claramente le daban a entender que Shion lo tenía en alta estima.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Cuando Hakurei se enterara, pegaría el grito en el cielo, aunque no sería por él.

—Cuídate —expresó repentinamente, tanto que Shion alzó la cabeza para verlo con los ojos bien abiertos—. Kardia es un buen muchacho, por más problemático que sea. Tiene un buen corazón, más allá de su lenguaje particular y su forma de ser.

"Bruto" quiso decir básicamente, pero una expresión así aplacaría la cualidad del corazón que mencionó en un principio. Conocía bien a ese chico, más que nada por la amistad que compartía con Manigoldo hacía tantos años, y sabía que, por más tosco que fuera, Kardia era un buen chico. Bueno dentro de lo que se podía, lo suficiente para no dañar a Shion o eso esperaba.

Su sobrino lo miró con los ojos temblorosos un momento, para luego sonreírle de una forma cálida. Sí, también había notado ese detalle en Kardia, y posiblemente eso le haya llevado a acercarse a él.

—No es tan malo en realidad —comentó mientras tomaba el primer sorbo a su té y una sonrisa tonta se escapaba de sus labios, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe? —preguntó y Shion negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo tú y la señora que atiende el supermercado frente a la casa de Kardia.

Arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario y un instinto dentro suyo le aseguró que era mejor no preguntar.

—Si planeas decírselo en algún momento a tu padre o a Manigoldo, hazlo con tacto. Sabes cómo son y cómo se pondrán cuando sepan de quién se trata.

Por más que Shion no le haya confirmado que era algo serio, Sage ya lo creía así. Más que nada porque sabía que Shion no era el tipo de persona que se tomara las cosas a la ligera ni el tipo de chico que gustara de las aventuras románticas; en eso difería con su padre.

—Lo sé —asintió y miró a su tío con determinación—. Hasta entonces, ¿puedo pedir tu discreción?

—De mí no sabrán nada —prometió con firmeza y luego agregó—: y pase lo que pase, puedes confirme lo que sea.

Shion agradeció ese gesto y sintió un poco de alivio de ya no estar ocultando su relación, al menos a una persona. Sage le pidió que no hiciera más ese tipo de _actos_ en la casa por precaución y porque era inapropiado. Casi se rió con la cara avergonzada de su sobrino, la cual era incapaz de ocultar.

En definitiva, él no era un celoso dramático como Hakurei, pero si Kardia le hacía algo malo a Shion no dudaría en hacerlo pagar hasta que no quedaran ni las uñas de él.

* * *

Qué sé yo. Me gusta esta droga, es la mejor cocaína y yo soy un Escorpio con uñas muy largas para poder inhalarla...

Terminando con las apologías a las drogas; gracias a quienes leyeron. En mi mente esto es demasiado raro y nadie, más que yo y quizás un par de locos más, lo va a leer. Gracias a esos gatos que me acompañan en el sentimiento. Perdón a los que me han querido matar y los que me hayan puteado (Yo lo haría).

Si se preguntan cuándo voy a actualizar este fanfic, la respuesta es: Cuando quiera drogas básicamente.

Continuaré con mis deberes y parejas normales. ¿Saben que Zahaki intentó escribir algo de Kardia y Shion para mí y lloró sangre? Ahora me haré cargo de mi propia pareja rara. Gracias, hermosa y si lees esto, vos podes pegarme lo que quieras. Tengo un Dohko/Shion que subir, muchas cosas de Kardia y Dégel, Kardia y Albafica, Kardia y Deuteros... Esto de convertir a Kardia en una zorra no sé si sea porque es mi signo o porque soy una enferma. Obvio que enferma, con Milo lo hago también(?

En fin. Gracias. Me alegra volver con todo y mis notas eternas. Te amo fandom, besame(?

Muchos besitos!


End file.
